US patent application US20070293892 discloses a surgical thread for plastic surgery which effectively removes sagging and wrinkling of skin. The device comprises a thread shaped member comprised of a thread body, to be implanted in the inside layers of the skin, partially formed in its longitudinal direction with projections for anchoring in the inside skin layers, wherein at least the thread body is comprised of an absorbable thread, and the thread body or the projections are formed with residual film parts which will not be absorbed by the inside skin layers, and a method of imparting tension to the skin using the same. In FIGS. 1a-b this device is depicted. However the system is somewhat primitive in its capabilities. For example, it cannot provide independent control over tension between successive anchoring projections. Nor does it allow for both tension and compression to be provided by the same device. Finally the device does not allow for certain operations such as gathering tissue together.
US patent application 2007/067045 discloses an implant that reduces wrinkles, in the shape of a cylinder with a constant or varying cross-section and length. The implant contains a gel of limited flow capability. The implant can also be a balloon that may or may not have multiple compartments optionally filled with fluid. However the system cannot provide independent control over tension between given points. Nor does it allow for both tension and compression to be provided by the same device. Finally the device does not allow for certain operations such as gathering tissue together.
PCT application WO06065837 provides a cosmetic implant comprising a filament made from a biocompatible elastomer. The elastomeric filament can be injected or pulled under one or more wrinkles. Once implanted under the wrinkle(s), the filament lifts and supports the tissue above it. Such lifting lessens (and possibly removes altogether) the appearance of the wrinkle(s). Again however the system cannot provide independent control over tension between given anchoring points. Nor does it allow for both tension and compression to be provided by the same device. Finally the system does not allow for certain operations such as gathering tissue together at a point.
Other known implants are the cosmetic implants provided by silhouette-lift (shown in FIG. 1B). The cosmetic implants are sutures are made from polypropylene and contain cones located along the suture. The suture is inserted via an incision, deployed, anchored via the cones and then the suture is fixated to the fascia thereby a tension is produced which lifts the sagging tissue.
However, such a suture provides a single point fixation. In other words, the fixation of the cones to the tissue is merely along the suture's curve. Therefore, in order, for example, to lift an eyebrow several incisions will have to be made. Each incision increases the patient's healing time and increases the scars caused to the patient.
Therefore, there is still a long felt need for an implantable medical device adapted for repositioning tissues and/or other structures with independently controllable multiple tensioning means which will be a multi point fixation that will require a single incision.